


Django&Sabata Oneshot Collection

by ItsFaythe



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network, ボクらの太陽 | Bokura no Taiyou | Boktai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFaythe/pseuds/ItsFaythe
Summary: A collection of different themed oneshot about my favourite twins. Simple as that :)





	1. Pretty-faced Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never.  
> Never leave your sick brother in the hands of your two evil-minded friends.

**~ • _Pretty-faced Demons_**

Django was pacing around the bedroom, going back and forth from a wall to the other.  
«Could you please stop?» whined Sabata, putting the wet towel back over his eyes, lying on the side of the bed closer to the wall. «I'm getting seasick»  
«Huh?» asked the blond, sprinting towards him. «Are you feeling worse?» continued, touching his forehead. The other immediately slapped it away.  
« _You_ are making me feel worse» retorted, weakly punching him in the gut. «Just sit down and wait for them»  
«But they're late! What if something had happened and they're in trouble?»  
«They're just girls» replied Otenko, floating between them. «They always have to come late. It's in their DNA»  
Yes. Django was waiting for Lita and Zazie to come to their home and stay with Sabata while he was out running errands.  
Why was Sabata sick?  
Well. You know, after the purification of the Dark Matter in his body, he was finally able to enjoy a sunny day without the risk of being fried to death. So, he took advantage of that newfound freedom to spend some time having fun outside with his brother.  
The drawback of that situation was that, unlike Django, he wasn't used to all that warmth and light, so the heavy heatstroke that hit him few hours later was pretty predictable. Furthermore, it was so strong that the boy got knocked out for the rest of the day and was now running a fever as a result.  
«You could have asked them to buy the groceries for you» commented Otenko. Sabata snickered in response while Django looked at him in disbelief. «What?!»  
«I can't believe what you've just said!» replied the blond, wide-eyed.  
«Have you forgotten how fussy he is about food?» answered the other, lifting the towel just enough to look at him. «He has to personally choose every single piece» continued, putting more effort in emphasizing the last three words.  
«Heh, I can't just put anything in my stomach» retorted, crossing his arms defensively. «I have to be sure of what I'm buying. I can't let anyone do it in my place»  
Few minutes later, the girls arrived.  
«Here we are!» exclaimed loudly Zazie, making Sabata wince because of the pounding migraine he already had.  
«Shhhh... lower your voice» scolded Lita, noticing his reaction.  
«Yeah, sorry...»  
«Well. Now that you're here, we can go» announced Otenko, looking at Django. «Right, Django?»  
«Mh... yeah» replied, not really convinced.  
«Oh, don't make that face!» said the Sunflower Girl, slapping him hard on the back. «Go shoppin', he's in good hands»  
«We'll take good care of him, Master Django» reassured Lita, smiling sweetly.  
Django nodded and then neared his twin.  
«Don't be mean to them, ok?» asked, kissing his cheek lightly. «I'll be back in few hours, do as they say, ok?»  
«Yeah, yeah...» mumbled, getting redder for the embarassement. «Just go»  
«Bye, Lita. Bye, Zazie» said the boy, waving his goodbye. «Don't molest him too much, he's sick» and then he exited the door along with Otenko.  
Once closed, on the girls' lips appeared an incredibly evil grin that was worth of the worst villain...

-*-*-*-

As promised, a couple of hours later Django and Otenko returned from the grocery shopping.  
Just when the boy was opening the door, it flung open and the girls greeted him, then ran away quickly, giggling like mads.  
«What the...?» questioned, entering. «I hope they haven't done anything to Sabata...» wondered, getting to the kitchen to reorganize the bags while Otenko went to see how the boy was.

Once finished, he reached the other two to the bedroom and was greeted by a chuckling sunflower.  
«Why so happy, Otenko-sama?» asked curiously.  
«Just look» replied, pointing at the bed with his nose, still snickering.  
Looking that way, the only thing he found was the sleeping figure of a girl that looked exactly like his brother. No, wait. Scratch that. That girl _was_ his brother.  
He clamped his mouth with both hands to stop himself from bursting out laughing, looking at the blackmail material in front of him: Sabata was wearing a short-sleeved lilac dress similar to Lita's - it probably was hers - that barely reached his thighs, uncovering his pale, bare legs, and a pair of plain purple ballet flats. The Moonlight Scarf was repositioned around the waist, ending in a large bow on the back, while his hair was straightened, looking longer, the usual black hairband wore like a circlet. The make-up on his face was pretty evident: the scars on the left cheek and eyebrow were skillfully covered, a thin layer of lilac eyeshadow was on his eyelids while a pink lipstick tinted his lips. And... wait, was that nail-polish?  
Yes, that was all Lita and Zazie's doing. Those pretty-faced evils took advantage of Sabata's weakened state to dress him up like a girl, knowing that he wouldn't have been able to fight them both, taking extra care to make him look as girly as possible.  
«Oh my Sol! This is too much!» exclaimed Django, laughing out loud.  
The sudden noise woke up Sabata with a startled yelp, then he tried to kick his brother.  
«This is not funny, stop laughing...» complained, now trying to free his legs from Django grasp.  
«It's the funniest thing I've ever seen!» replied still chuckling, trying not to get kicked in the face. «I see they had a lot of fun with you»  
«They're monsters...» whined, giving up the fight while Django released him. «They treated me like their personal doll, I feel violated...» continued, getting up and attracting Django at himself for a hug.  
«Well, in all honesty, you're incredibly beautiful like this»  
«Shut up...» mumbled, hiding his face in the other's shoulder.  
«You are a real Moon _Beauty_ »  
«It's embarassing» replied, blushing madly. «Don't leave me alone with them ever again»  
«Well, the same goes for you» and he nuzzled his cheek. «If they did this to you, I don't want to think about what they can do to me...»  
After those words, Otenko started to imagine the result...  
«Let's not think about it» replied Sabata, slowly turning around. «Help me get out of this dress, it's tied on the back and I can't reach it»  
«They really thought about everything» commented, unfastening the buttons, touching his skin in the process. «Hm... you're colder than before» considered, reaching forward to touch his forehead. «Yes, your fever has gotten better»  
«Probably Zazie did something»  
«Hey! These aren't girly!» exclaimed Otenko, looking under the skirt.  
The nosed sunflower was later seen flying out of the Solar Twins' bedroom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry :'D  
> This is stupid, I know, but I really had fun writing it.  
> Still, if you have any prompt you can suggest it ;)


	2. The best gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could the best gift be for Django and Sabata?

**• ~ _The best gift_**

 

It was a nice summer morning in San Miguel.  
The weather was clear and a light breeze was blowing, making the warmth more bearable for who wasn't used to it.  
That was an ordinary day for its citizens. Except for two, that was a special day for them.

It was still pretty early when, in the bedroom he shared with his brother, Django slowly woke up.  
He sat in the bed and stretched, yawning soundly while rubbing the sleep from his eyes, then he opened them and looked around a bit to remember where he was.  
That's when his gaze fell on the calendar hanged at the door, in particular on the date heavily circled in red.  
He smiled brightly and then turned his attention to the person occupying the place next to him.  
Sabata was sleeping in his own half of the bed, curled under the light blanket and snoring softly. He looked so cute with that peaceful expression on his face and slightly parted lips, that Django nearly felt sorry for what he was going to do...  
«Wake up, Sabata!» exclaimed loudly the Solar Boy, energically shaking his poor twin. «Today's our special day! Get up, Sleeping Moon Beauty!»  
The other growled annoyed - not sure if for being awakened so suddenly or for that horrible pun, probably both - weakly punching the air before him to try and hit his brother.  
«Come on! Come on!» continued the blond, jumping on the mattress and making his victim bounce up and down.  
«Fuck off, Django» grumbled the former Dark Boy, turning around to give him his back. «Let me sleep...»  
«But Sabataaa... It's our birthdaaay» replied, climbing over him to face him. «We have to celebrate! Ce-le-bra-te!»  
«I've never celebrated my birthday» retorted the older, drawing the blanket over his head. «Shut up and let me sleep»  
Offended by his rejection, Django reached out to grab the blanket and stripped his brother from it.  
Sabata complained for the sudden cold air hitting his bare legs and turned around again.  
«Sabataaa...» whined Django puffing his own cheeks, resting his chin on his brother's hip. «Why are you like this...»  
«It's early and I'm tired»  
«But I'm excited» replied, pouting and rubbing his cheek against the other's side.  
«Be excited somewhere else» and he grabbed the unused pillow to put it on his own head. «Get back to bed or go away»  
Django huffed, then got up and returned to his side of the bed, taking back the pillow and covering both of them again.  
«Sabata?»  
The other just emitted an annoyed groan.  
«What do you want for our birthday?»  
«To sleep»  
Django giggled at that answer and got a bit more comfortable under the covers.  
«And after that?»  
«Nothing»  
«Why?»  
«Shut. Up» retorted, once again giving him the back, trying to hide the faint blush now tinting his cheeks.  
«Can I hug you?» asked, softly caressing his back.  
«Do what you want, just let me sleep»  
So, the Solar Boy got closer to hug him, spooning him lovingly. His brother was always so cold, that Django started liking to hug him for the nice contrast their different body heats made.  
«I don't want anything either» revealed, nuzzling his nape. «You know why?»  
«No...» answered, adjusting in the position in search for more warmth.  
«Because» started the blond, raising his own head to be over the other's. «I already have everything I desire» and he kissed him on the cheek. «You. Being able to stay with you is what I want the most» admitted, slightly tighting his embrace. «So, I'm completely satisfied with what I have, that I don't wish for anything else»  
«What a sentimental» commented the purple haired one, smirking.  
«Yeah, but it's true. Having you by my side is the best gift I could receive»  
Sabata hummed in aknowledgement, then put a hand on Django's arm, squeezing it lightly.  
«Ok, now shut up»  
«Yes» and he inched a bit closer, closing his eyes.

«Sabata, are you already asleep?»  
The other groan loudly in annoyance.  
«You know. I don't need any gift, but I still want a birthday party» revealed, resting his mouth on his brother's nape.  
«If you don't get killed for keeping me awake, I'll make sure you'll have that damn party»  
«Really?» asked, eyes sparkling.  
«Yeah...» answered, yawning.  
«Yay! I love you!» exclaimed, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek again. «Sleep well, my dear brother» ended, calming down at last.  
«If you let me...» murmured, finally able to relax.  
Sabata smiled lightly. His twin can be really nerve-wracking sometimes, but he still loved him unconditionally.  
And, yes, he too didn't want anything else, as long as he had his brother by his side.  
That was his best gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, this is mostly based on one of my headcanon.  
> You know, they both have the power of the Sun (Sabata showed that he was still able to summon the Pile Driver, things that only Sol aligned people can) and the sign under the Sun influence is Leo, so I thought of that as the best choice for them :)  
> The other headcanon is that Sabata is a late sleeper, that's why he was so rude :'D


	3. Finding Sabata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover story in which Sabata gets lost in the Net and it's up to Django and Rockman to find him.

**~ • _Finding Sabata_**

Django was franctically running around the Underground Area 1, he seemed to be looking for something or someone. Otenko maybe?  
No, this time he was looking for Sabata.  
He wanted to show his brother the world his friend Rockman lived in, so he opened the gate to the Immortal Area and they both entered the Net.  
Unfortunately, he got distracted for few seconds and immediately lost sight of his brother.  
That's why he was so worried. Sabata didn't know his way around the Net, what if he got cornered by some viruses or met the ghost datas of some strong Navi? He might end up dead or badly injured! And the worst thing was that he couldn't even track him down, because Sabata had been purified from the Dark Matter and didn't give off any dark aura anymore!  
«SABATAAA!» shouted loudly, hoping for his twin to hear him...

-*-*-*-

Meanwhile, in Sky Area 1, Sabata was looking around in astonishment. That was an amazing place, so bright and white, he had never seen anything like that in his life.  
But... what place was that exactly? That surely wasn't the area they came from... He remembered spotting that cute thing with a blue hard hat and starting following it, going through a reddish warp, up some staircases and then losing track of the Mettaur right after that.  
He was... Yes, he was definitely lost.  
When the realization sinked in, his amazement quickly turned into worry, which, in turn, became fear.  
Yes, Sabata was frightened. Could you blame him? He was alone in a place he knew nothing about, surronded by weird, human-looking programs and cute but aggressive things that can attack you in any moment. That... was no place for him. He wanted to come back to the safety of his Undead-filled world, at least he knew what to expect from it, what to do and where to go!  
He... wanted his brother...  
«Django...» whispered, hunching his shoulders while trembling slighly, tears welling up in his eyes.

Sabata was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone approaching him. So, when he felt a black and red gloved hand touching his shoulder, he shrieked and dashed forward, grabbing a poor Program-kun that happened to pass by and throwing it at his assailant, knocking out both of them.  
Then, he ran away, not realizing that he dropped somenthing very important...

When he stopped, Sabata realized the stupid thing he did. Hitting someone that probably only wanted to help him...  
And he even went further inside the Net, that area was the exact opposite of the one he previously was. It looked like the Dark Castle... was it equally dangerous?  
He fell on his knees, eyes wide in terror. Then, he seated right under the statue of Greiga and Falzer, drawing his knees closer to hide his face, sobbing.

Some moments later, a group of scary-looking Navis spotted him and approached him.  
«What's a cute little Navi like you doing here?» asked one of the HeelNavis, getting closer.  
«Are you scared, little one?» asked another one, noticing his situation. «Of course you are, this is no place for pretty girls»  
«Let's take her and ask for a ransom to her Operator!»  
Navi? Operator? What were they talking about? The only thing he'd understand was that they've mistook him for a girl and wanted to kidnapp him.  
Hmpf, as if he'd let them do it. He might be girly, but wasn't defenseless. And, oddly enough, those guys didn't scare him, they looked like the Undeads from his world.  
«I was just crying for your imminent death» replied, wiping away his tears while standing up and reaching for the Gun del Hell... that wasn't where it should have been.  
Oh Sol, that was a disaster! He was a goner without it! And he couldn't even use his Moon Beauty powers there! But, well, those guys didn't know that, so he was allowed to fake a bit, right?  
Still, he didn't even have the time to do anything that the HeelNavis were literally cut in half before disappearing into cyber dust.  
He was caught off guard, that was pretty unexpected...  
«Are you ok?» asked a red Navi with long silver hair, approaching him.  
«Who are you?» bit back, taking a fighting stance.  
«The one you've previously hit» replied, pointing at the scratch on his helmet. «You hit pretty hard for being this small»  
«What do you want?»  
«Helping you»  
«I don't need any help» there it is again, his stupid pride...  
«Oh, really? You looked pretty lost back then»  
«I'm not»  
«You've just stopped crying» retorted, pointing at his reddened eyes. «But, if you don't want my help, at least take this back. Here» continued, giving him the Dark Gun he'd previously lost. «You're lucky I was the one who found it, you should pay more attention to your things. Pretty interesting weapon, though, it looks a lot like the Gun del Sol Chip... Uhm, well, good luck finding your way back to Sky, Miss» ended, waving him goodbye.  
Sabata looked at him in astonishment. That dude said he wanted to help him and now he was turning his back on him and leaving him Sol knows where!  
That Navi was probably his only chance to get back to Django, better lower the head and accept his help.  
«No, wait!» said, following him. «Please, help me get out of here...»  
Blues looked at him satisfied, somehow he knew he would have accepted his help if cornered.  
«This way»

The more they ventured inside the Net, the more scared Sabata was. He shouldn't be feeling that way, after all Blues was with him. But, well, as strong as he might be, he wasn't his brother... And he was missing him a lot. Thinking about him made the tears well up again in his eyes...  
  
When they stopped to find the right path, Sabata found himself unconsciously moving towards him, hands reaching out to grab the closest arm and resting his head on the corresponding shoulder.  
That action startled Blues, as he wasn't used to being touched. He was going to end the contact when, looking at the other, he noticed how frightened he was and the tears that were now running freely. He supposed that holding onto him made him feel better, so he let the other do it. Indeed, he moved the arm to grab one of his hands, tighting the hold a bit to reassure him.  
Then, they started walking again, hands clasped together.  
«I don't think I got your name» affirmed Blues, turning towards the other.  
«Because I haven't told you yet» replied, sniffing. «I'm Sabata»  
«Nice name. My name's Blues, nice to meet you»  
Sabata only nodded, looking away shily.  
«You know» continued the red Navi, looking around the area. «There's no need to cry anymore, we will find you Operator»  
«What's an Operator?» questioned, confused.  
«You must be a Solo Navi then»  
«A what?»  
Blues raised a hidden eyebrow. How didn't he know what a Solo Navi was?  
«Navis without an Operator, they don't belong to anyone nor follow someone's orders»  
«Ok, but I'm not a Navi»  
«Of course you are» replied the red Navi, matter-of-factly. «You're in the Net, so you're a Navi»  
«I'm a human»  
«Humans can't enter the Internet»  
«I'm not from this world» replied Sabata, a bit irritated that the other wouldn't believe him. «I came through a portal in the Immortal Area»  
Those words picked up Blues' attention, he'd already heard them from someone. Who was it? Ah, yes, Rockman...  
«Wait, are you related to Django the Solar Boy?»  
«He's my brother»  
«Is he here too?»  
«Of course, I wouldn't have been able to come here without him. It's just that... I got separated from him and don't know where he is...» answered, sobbing.  
«Hey» said the red Navi, a bit uncomfortable with someone crying right in front of him. «I can surely help you finding him» revealed, opening a phone-call window.

-*-*-*-

Django warped out of the Underground and immediately headed towards the gate that led to Akihara Area, where he remembered his friend Rockman's homepage was.  
Just when he exited the warp's zone, he immediately spotted a very familiar blue being.  
«Rockman!» exclaimed, glad to see him so soon. He felt relieved now that his friend was there, Rockman could help him finding his brother faster.  
«Oh, Django! I was looking for you» replied the Navi, greeting him with a hug.  
«Me too» and they laughed briefly. «Why were you looking for me?»  
«I just received a call from Blues» said the blue one, explaining his reasons. «He said he'd found your sister»  
«Sister?» asked the Solar Boy, confused. «I don't have any»  
«Then, who's Sabata?»  
«My twin brother»  
«Oh, it's a boy...» commented, embarassed. «He looks so cute and girly... Anyway, I know where they are, come with me!» said, leading him outside Akihara.

-*-*-*-

Blues and Sabata were at the Café in Sky Area 1, talking while waiting for Rockman.  
It was better that way instead of running around the Net, maybe in different directions.  
«So» started Blues, sipping at a coffee. «If Django is the Solar Boy, what are you? Do you have any power of some sort?»  
«Well, like Django, I've inherited the title and powers from our parents. He can use the power of the Sun like father, while I can control the power of the Moon like mother. That's why I'm called the Moon Beauty» explained, looking around to try and spot his twin.  
«Suits you. You're a really beautiful girl» replied, nodding.  
Sabata turned immediately towards him, looking at him in shock.  
«What's wrong?»  
«I'm not a girl!»  
«But "beauty" is a term mostly used for females» pointed out the red Navi.  
«Just because the Moon Beauties have always been women up until now»  
«So, you're a girl»  
«I am not!!» protested, stomping his feet on the metal bar of the stool. «Don't you think I know what I am?»  
Blues only hummed. He wasn't entirely convinced by Sabata's words. He might affirm he was a boy, but his appearance was that of a girl: heart-shaped face, girly voice, long nails and large hips.  
But, well, you can't hide the breasts even if you wear a sport bra. So, he reached out to touch his chest and gave it a heartful squeeze.  
Sabata shrieked and punched him in the face so hard that it knocked him off the stool.  
«WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!» shouted, covering his own chest in protection.  
«Just controlling if you were telling the truth»  
«You didn't believe me??»  
«It's just that you look more like a girl than a boy» excused himself Blues, getting up from the floor. «Sorry for the rude gesture»  
«Hmm...» answered, looking away pouting.  
«Anyway, how did you manage to get lost?»  
Sabata blushed lightly in embarassement.  
«It's... pretty stupid actually... I followed a blue thing with an helmet until I lost sight of it»  
«Yes, it's stupid»  
«I know...» grumbled, rolling his eyes. «They'll make fun of me for a looong time...» continued, huffing. «Django must be really worried... Can't blame him, though. After what had happened, he's scared to death to lose me...»  
Blues was about to ask him about that, when Rockman and Django finally came.  
«Sabata!!» exclaimed the Solar Boy, running towards his brother and hugging him tightly. «You made me really worried! Please, don't run away again without telling me, I don't want to lose you!» continued, nuzzling his neck.  
Sabata hugged him back, he was happy to be reunited with his twin. He was scared to not be able to see him again, until Blues offered him his help and contacted Django's Navi friend.  
«I'm sorry» whispered the Moon Beauty, in a voice so low that only Django was able to hear it. «I've been so stupid, running away without even knowing where to go...»  
«I don't care anymore» replied the Solar Boy, separating from him to look at his brother in the eyes. «The only thing that matters now is that you're safe and we're back together» and he kissed him on the cheek, making his brother blush a deep red and hide his own face in the Crimson Scarf. «I was super worried, but now I'm fine» said, turning his head towards Blues. «Thank you so much for finding my dear brother and looking after him in my absence»  
«No problem, it's my duty as a Net Officer to help who is in need»  
«So, Sabata, I can finally meet you» affirmed Rockman, getting closer to the twins.  
«Same here» replied the other, offering him a hand. «The famous Rockman»  
«Yeah, famous» answered the blue Navi, chuckling. «I don't know why, but I always imagined you as identical twins, like me and Netto»  
«You have a twin brother too?» asked Sabata, surprised.  
Before Rockman could answer, a window popped up beside him and a boy identical to the Navi but with brown eyes appeared. Sabata yelped at that sudden event, hugging his brother tightly.  
«Yup, that's me!» exclaimed the boy, waving at him. «I'm Netto! Nice to meet you, Django's sister! And nice to see you again, Django!»  
«Hi, Netto» replied the Solar Boy, waving back. «But Sabata's my brother, not sister»  
«Oh really, you look so girly...» commented, taking a better look at him.  
Both Rockman and Blues chuckled, they made the same mistake just minutes ago.  
«What's wrong with the people in this world??» exclaimed Sabata, exasperated.  
«In all honesty, you look a bit girly, Sabata» admitted Django, whispering. «After all, you've taken after mother»  
«I know...» growled, annoyed.

-*-*-*-

The four of them were now in the Immortal Area, right in front of the gate that links the two worlds.  
«Thanks for the visit» said Rockman, waving at the twins. «It was nice to spend some time together without any Immortal to fight»  
«Yes, just a friendly hangout» replied Django, smiling. «Well, after the "find the lost princess" part, of course»  
«Hey!» protested Sabata, elbowing him.  
«Hope to see you soon» said Netto from the window next to his brother.  
«Not so soon, I have to first make fun of Sabata for getting lost because of a Mettaur»  
«You will never make me live it down, huh?»  
«Not until I've spread the voice through the whole city and beyond» retorted, smirking. «Oh, the Count will know about it, too»  
«I'm so screwed...»  
«Well» continued the Solar Boy, grabbing his brother by the waist and drawing him closer to himself. «It's time to go home, Otenko-sama will start to worry if we don't come back before sunset»  
«Ok, say hi to Otenko from me» said Rockman, waving them off.  
«We will! Bye, guys!» replied Django, before entering the gate.  
«See ya!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the OOCness, but, after all, Sabata's human too. Isn't he allowed to break down sometimes, especially when separated from the only person he knows in a place so different from the one he's used to?


End file.
